FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates primarily to a structure floating on a body of water. More particularly, the invention relates to a tieback tool for sealingly securing a first tubular member or riser pipe suspended from a vessel floating on a body of water to a casing hung in the wellbore in the bottom of the body of water.